Reply
by idek-chi
Summary: When Albus Severus Potter receives an E-mail from a peculiar address about her mate going to Japan, The two begin a friendship through this even though they don't know each other's first name, they share details about themselves but they didn't tell each other everything, The girl from the other line doesn't know about Albus being a wizard and what does Albus not know? ples read


To Reader,

OK so this is my 3rd time TRYING to make an HP Fan fic and they all failed cause yeah

and most of those were all inspired by another book, something like a crossover but not

crossover– if you understand what I mean, I do this all out of fun so don't blame me if my

writing skills are bad *cries* I feel bad though uhuhuhuhu anyways please review if you

could though I don't think people would read this cause yeah, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters they all belong to one and only JK Rowling **

**and if the plot would be familiar or some scenes that would be due to plot insipiration:**

**This is what Happy looks like, so please don't sue me (Some might be unintentional)**

Idek-Chi

* * *

Much has changed in the Wizarding world since the first War

Soon the world became to small for Wizards, there were less job offers, less money that would result to closed shops.

There were few who worked in the muggle society for they were most likely muggle borns, since most of the population don't know how the muggle world works for they didn't even try.

This was the Indigent Age of the Wizarding world

Since that age the wizards were able to adapt to modern day technology, They even developed some of the newest products in large companies with a little help of magic of course.

As of now Wizards and Witches may work in the muggle society if they please.

Isabel Locket, a British Witch who came out of no where proposed on joining the Muggle society with out the Muggles knowing our identities, she made a money exchange program that changes muggle money to galleons and galleons to muggle money, she made WizTeli's or Channels for wizard's and witches' only, including Quidditch Daily, even You are my Snitch or some tittle that's conveniently corny like that, we also evolved from quill to ballpens.

Let's just say a lot has changed

It took some paper works and tinkering to convince the Ministry of Magic nevertheless Locket's case had won, to this Locket became filthy Rich

Some people were against and some weren't, same goes for our traditions and beliefs, some were kept others weren't.

A letter from the ministry was distributed to each Wizarding family on the 14th of March in the year 2017

To the – Insert family name here –

We are to inform you that there will be a Family check up on – Insert specific time for

specific families – in the Department of Muggle Association, this is to give a proper license

on wizards or witches who'd like to work in the Muggle society, to be licensed you

may have to follow some Rules;

you have to be graduate of any wizarding school

you must have a passing grade in muggle terms and knowledge

no unnecessary love relationships with muggles

if you may have one please do not tell of our existence (more info)

a letter of approval from the Ministry of Magic

please prepare birth of certificate and a 2x2 moving and non moving photo

also bring 3 galleons and 15 knuts

Please do not ignore this and come to the due date and time, We thank you for your cooperation

Further information shall be stated on your visit.

* * *

Ever since the war we try to protect the muggles from our existence.

The Ministry never told us why but it was best to go with a person of magic, though technically it's not illegal to be with a muggle and if you'd want to be with a muggle you'd go through all this papers and it's tiring really.

People say that the reason to anti mugglexwizard was due to the war because it may effect the race of the muggles

This letter started everything, changed everything, soon owls would no longer have jobs because of e-mails and texts but of course there would still be wizards who remain loyal unto their traditions and beliefs.

It was my last year at Hogwarts and I haven't done anything that would be even close to what my father did, nothing exciting, not even a cute love story of some sort well at least not until a week before my graduation.

My name is Albus Severus Potter and yes i'm a Potter, if you're wondering if i'm the son of Harry Potter then yes, yes I am. You might think it's great and all but it's not that great if everyday you wake up in the morning paparazzis would be the first thing you see, ever since the WizTeli was invented there were no stopping the paparazzis, people will love you not because you're you but because you're Harry Potter's son, even the very few girlfriends I had only wanted me because of fame,money,publicity and maybe because i'm a rather dashing lad.

I have green eyes and black messy hair, everybody says I am the spitting image of my father, for me I wanna be the spitting image of myself well if saying that made any sense, I play as a seeker/Captain in GQT otherwise known as Gryffindor Quidditch team, even though our graduation is only a week away, I still don't know which college to apply or not apply at all, I still don't know what job or course to take, should I go with a muggle associated one or a full part wizard, should I go with what people expect and go proffesional in Quidditch or become an Auror though I wouldn't want that.

_A week before graduation which is most likely somewhere in the year 2023:_

I was sitting in the library alone and isolated with only my laptop as a company, don't get the wrong idea, I do have friends if you count my cousins I guess cause apparently the world is dominated by Weasleys, well i'm always with Louis and Rose, we were like the trio you know but now both of them are too preoccupied with NEWTS and are busy with their "Love Relationships", Rose with a mysterious bloke that even me or Louis her best mates who have been with her for so long don't know who this is, I mean it's not like it's worst than Mclaggen or that Flint dude or even worse Malfoy, my eyes widen at the thought but I know Rosie doesn't like those kinds of people so it's best to assume that it's Luna's son or something though I doubt her if there is an actual bloke, maybe she's just saying these stuff as an excuse to go on a date with her books, yeah most likely and Louis He's off with Adara Black, a Slytherin, don't know if it will last cause he hasn't been single for less than a month but he says stuff like I'm sure she's the one but he also said that to that Hufflepuff but eventually he had to chuck her for this other Ravenclaw, I can actually go on forever in enumerating each and every girlfriend he had though this isn't about him, is it? Anyways of course I am also busy with the NEWTS yet I have no intention of studying at the moment, so I minimized the Presentation I took from Professor Slughorn the other day about the Bridleserum and the Gaumserum, I went to check on my E-mail so I opened chrome and scrolled down, there were a bunch E-mails from Uncle Goerge advertising his new products, he's my favorite uncle after all, about 6 of them were from Rebecca Locket, Isabel Locket's nephew and my ex- girlfriend, I put all of her messages down the bin without reading them, couldn't care less in her weird obsession, 2 of them were from James about his life in Quidditch, he went as the Keeper in Chudley Cannons after Hogwarts, Dad seemed pretty upset and happy for him because he joined Uncle Ron's bias group though ever since James got into their group Chudley Cannons seem to go back to their Glory Days, I got no letter from my parents or any adult at all for they prefer to use their Owls well except from a few awesome people in the family like Uncle George, I also got a few E-mails from Puddlemere United, Chudley Cannons, Magpies, Tornadoes and that other group that I can't seem to read because they were written in Greek, so all in all 5 letters of tryouts for reserves and so far i'm rejecting all of them, I do love Quidditch but I wouldn't devote my life into it, I also got a letter from the Auror Academy and the Healer Academy and it's so sad to be considered in the spot even though I wouldn't even bother to be there, All I ever do is play in the internet or draw maybe take pictures cause I take a little bit of fancy in Art and Technology so maybe I could go as a software developer or an Animator in Pixar or Dreamworks maybe I also fancy Wandlore I could get big money from there since most wand companies are out, I scrolled down some more and opened a peculiar e-mail address since usually Wizard addresses are all initials and three numbers for example mine is ASP394 , Lily's would be LLP024 , James' would be JSP731 but this one was from someone called c_danaurie

FR: c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 8:57 am

TO: ASP394

Subject: urgh.

Hey Addie, How's it going in Japan?

I envy you, while your there enjoying your time with mangas, animes and comic cons

I'm stuck here in London with absolutely no one to talk to but my gaunless heck of a

brother but I can't event talk to him while he's to busy snogging Lucy Davies anyway

can't wait till you come back, I wanna here all about your trip, yeah? please reply ASAP!

P.S. I hear Charlie's planning one heck of a bloody surprise.

I could tell this was from a girl and she's most likely about my age if she talks like that though I don't guarantee it.

Japan? I've been to Japan before, James and Fred took me with them to import Weasley products in the summer, we managed to earn 50 galleons and 25 knuts each, a payment from our dear Uncle George, It was a beautiful country with wonderful sakura blossoms, awesome culture, beautiful history and their art was beautiful aswell, while I was admiring Takashi Murakami's Art, I even met Takashi in person, He's a tad older than the ones I saw in his pictures years ago, even got myself a 12x18 portrait, James fancied himself a girlfriend, Mamura Hori, they probably snogged the whole time we were there, I asume they shagged already I mean we're talking about James here, the boy who snogged half the popularity of the girls in Hogwarts plus he's 19 already, Fred on the other hand was in love with sushi, we ended up with not only tons of muggle money,galleons and a whole lot of sushi we also had Hori on board though it was hard to convince her parents, she'll also be coming back to Japan after a week before summer to continue in her muggle college and we had to stay for an extra 3 days since we've been there for a month that's why we had to go by plane and make a stop in other bunch of asian countries which I totally did not regret, Hori ended up being James' fiance said they'd marry in 2 years as a test because Hori's a muggle and is now one of the famous muggles in the Wizard world since James is Harry Potter's son, it went in the papers and news for weeks, James had to go through lots of paper signing and paparazis also photographers though it was rather hard for Hori since she was still adapting to new life but much easier since she already knew how to speak fluently in English and because her cousin's a muggle born wizard so she knew that we already existed, the things in the papers were incredibly racist, headlines such as "Chosen one's eldest son proposes to Asian muggle" or "Quidditch star James Potter forced into marrying Asian muggle", nonsense inside the papers saying James had been forced to marry Hori for political reasons "for muggle's sake" anyway it was a rough time for James and for uhmm Hori.

I stared down at the screen as I pressed the reply button hesitantly

I honestly don't know what I was doing, all I know is that I want something different or a change cause my life is getting boring each time I breathe.

FR: 'ASP394

Sent: Sunday, 9:01am

TO: c_danaurie

Subject: Re:urgh.

I'm no Addie nor I am in Japan though i'd feel guilty if I know that someone out there

would feel lonely because she wrote to the wrong person–even though it's technically

her fault.

Without any second thought I clicked the send button

I was waiting for her reply assuming she's female,

I grew tired of waiting, she won't reply anyway so I angled my wrist to check the time at my ice black wristwatch, It was 10 in the morning, looks like i've been here for 2 hours, in case you're wondering if I had any class, I don't since today's sunday and the start of the week before graduation, I didn't know what else to do even though I perfectly knew that I have to study for NEWTS , so I opened SAI v2.0, took out my Bamboo graphic tablet from my leather satchel(for my laptop that is) at my right and started to doodle, I managed to make a design for my room, I was thinking if I should make the background emerald green (though it's a bit slytherin but I like green), maroon (House color?) or light grey (I don't know it suits my style, I guess) and decided to think of that later with the rest of the colors cause If I can't decide on the wallpaper how could I decide on the others and if I may start on the others It wouldn't complement on the background I may want, the bed for 2 since I move a lot when asleep was placed at the right corner of the room horizontally, it was double deck but instead of a bed at the bottom it would be a somewhat mini office with a computer, books, easel and everything else for hobbies and work, the sideway stairs going up would have a drawer in each step for my clothes, the window would be placed at the left cor–

I don't know if it's possible to get cut off in your own thought but I definitely did by none other than my favorite redheaded cousin leaning forward to look at my drawing, I closed my laptop without a glance at her.

"Awww, come on Al, that's just unfair you _never_ show me your drawings" she whined

"well I don't know what's fair anymore me hiding my drawings or you hiding your _secret_ boyfriend" I replied as I shook my head and put my belongings inside the satchel, even though I wasn't loooking I can tell her face was redder than her hair.

"Where's Louis?" she said obviously to change the subject

I ignored her comment as usual since i'm pretty sure she knows he's off snogging Black

"It's not like this mystery bloke is worse than Malfoy" I said as I stood up from my chair to face her

Rose changed so much, in first year Malfoy compared her hair to a lion's and a broomstick, said her hair looked like she just woke up, Rose and Malfoy had a row each day and you'd know something was wrong if they don't have one, her hair wasn't so bad it just went everywhere and it went until her waist in third year however she cut it up to her shoulder blade and it got tamed a bit, now her hair was in a long but boy cut, to her surprise it was still curly, she was holding her book as always although something shiny caught my eye something she never had well something I never noticed.

"Rose where did you get that?" I pointed at a sliver necklace of a quill

"Where'd I get what?" she said leading us outside the library

"That necklace"

"What necklace?"

"The one you're wearing" I said with a 'duh' look

"did you know it was past 12 already when I came to you?"

"Rosie!" I whined

"Oh there you are Louis!" she exclaimed running to hug a boy who for me didn't change a bit since first year, still handsome, (not gay!) still blonde, still blue eyes, except he grew fit from quidditch of course being a beater does have it's benefits (if you're thinking something inappropriate, he's my cousin for Merlin's sake) and tall but not taller than me.

I ran after Rose as she began to say something to Louis

"Oh we we're just talking about–

– Rosie's secret boyfriend!" I finished enthusiastically

" Exactly!– Wait what?! Uh n-nooo" she stammered

"Oh really?" Louis said with an amused look

She blushed and pretended she didn't hear anything and when we least expected it, her stomach growled

"Feeling peckish, aren't we Rose?" Louis said grinning

Rose rolled her eyes

"Come on let's eat lunch, I'm absolutely famished" she dragged us both to the great hall

* * *

We were walking up from the marble staircase after finishing lunch and a few chit-chats

"Ugh I think I left my book in the great hall" Rose said

I looked back at her with my a raised eyebrow

"Rose you're holding it" I said pointing it out to her

"Uhh... yes I mean my o-other one"she stammers pointing her hands back down the stairs

"I didn't see you with any other book than that" I said suspiciously

But before she could say anything she ran down the staircase

I simply sighed, looking at Louis for some help

"Don't mind her, she's been mental since the beginning of the year" he said simply

"Aren't we all?" I said smirking

"Moonypop wiggin" Louis said to the fat lady as the door began to open

The Common room was filled with people gossiping, texting, reading, laughing, playing in their personal computers, flirting and snogging, I sighed and went up the boys dorm into my room with Louis following me, I put my satchel on top of my bed and thrust myslef in it hugging my pillow, I groaned.

"What's the matter with you mate you seem a bit... I don't know... different"

I groaned under my pillow

"I'm just soo... bloody bored!" I said dramatically

"Go draw or something" Louis suggested

I sighed

"NEWTs?"

"you know me Louis, I hate studying"

"Then how the hell do you and Rose get top of the class"

Well I do hate studying, most of the time I draw but I can't deny that

"Pure talent I guess" I went to get my satchel just at the tip of the bed and took my laptop out and opened it, pressed chrome to check shit about Quidditch

"Listen, I promised Ads that i'd meet her"

I didn't look away from the screen and motioned him to get going as something caught me by surprise a reply

* * *

FR: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 5:43 pm

TO: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Subject: Re:urgh.

Normally I wouldn't reply to messages from strangers but i'm just so bloody bored!

My brother seems to think that looking for a boyfriend would shut my boredom and

Thank you for your concern as I can practically hear sarcasm in your voice-not that

I know what your voice is but i'm assuming you're not a 50 year old pedophile who

only replied to track me down and rape me

* * *

I laughed at her message, I just said the same thing a while ago

at least I could have something new in my life.

* * *

FR: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

TO: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 5:55 pm

Subject:Re:_urgh_

Me? A 50 year old pedophile planning to rape you? Naww

And I actually thought you wouldn't reply

I'm guessing both of us are currently in the same situation my mates also seem to be

too busy with their 'love lives' which is leaving me with only my laptop.

P.S. One Question: What House are you in?

* * *

I pressed the send button and opened the documents for The Briddleserum and the Gaumserum and took out my notebook for Potions to write down notes, just when I was about to write the summery for the 2nd step of the procedure I heard the ding and that would mean I received a Reply

* * *

FR: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 6:01

TO: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Subject: Re:urgh.

With that message of yours i'm beggining to believe that my assumption is wrong.

House? Are you really trying to locate me and rape me? But I know I shouldn't

reply by now but you know I'm bored so who cares? I mean i've got nothing to do

with my life anyway and sorry for mistaking you for my bestfriend's email since I

got a new laptop now and I don't really memorize her email address so it kinda got

mixes cause coincedently her initials are the same as yours.

* * *

As I read the mail it occurred to me that I was most likely trying to be penpals with a muggle but like she said who cares?

Ok maybe the ministry cares but you know what I mean

Though how could a muggle get access to my e-mail?

Surely that can't be possible-I mean even the Wiz-Internet's heavily gaurded with magic to protect from muggles

Ok now how should I explain this house shit, should I tell her that it was my Idiot of a brother who wrote the P.S. Part before I could complain he sent the message already or I was just curious or I'll tell her that hey i'm a wizard and houses are just some way to chill our founders of our wizard school

Sure I'll go with the latter!

Ok so if you can't tell, I was sarcastic, I woudn't dare tell her that, who knows maybe telling her that would put me up for azkaban even though that place is almost useless since society of now is at peace with no sign of evil wizards trying to rule the word and live forever using 7 horcruxes and drinking blood of beautiful unicorns but we still use that place for those crazy wizard who are most likely in slytherin that makes the dark lord proud by suddenly going to Harry potter's house and try killing him or murder mudbloods and their muggle families or any random inoccent muggles walking by the streets cause you know they actually believe that Voldy's going to be reicarnated and what not

When I was about to type my reply looking at the screen Louis iterrupted me, I looked around I didn't even notice that my other room mates were back sleeping

"What the hell are you doing flirting with your laptop" He said grinning at me

Flirting? what the hell is he on about

I closed my laptop before he got to take a glance at the screen

"Seriously though, you were grinning like an idiot at your laptop" He said jumping on my bed

"Naww, It's nothing I was just-urgh nevermind" Thinking that it would be best to leave the topic of being pen pals with a muggle "Have you seen Rosie? I need to ask her something for potions" I said rolling so that i'd get to look at the ceiling even though it was blocked by Louis's Head

"Rosie? I think she's in the prefect common room with Malfoy"

"Malfoy?" I said putting my hands behind my head as Louis's head getting out of my view

"Head duties remember?"

"Oh yeah, I still wonder why Prof. Mcgonagall appointed him as Head– I mean I could totally do better"

"But didn't she appoint you but you didn't want to do it"

"Hey don't blame me, I hate responsibilities" I said sitting straight to face him and shrugging

"But your the captain in GQT"

"That's Quidditch, it's different"

Louis went to his wardrobe and quickly changed into his old quidditch shirt, jumped on his bed and lying with his arms behind his head

"Al?"

"ye?"

"Who are you taking to the farewell party?"

Oh shit I totally forgot about that, usually i'd go with an incredibly hot gal who i'd totally forget about the next day but something inside of me tells me that I wouldn't want that for this year

"That thing is still going on?"

Louis sighed

"I don't plan on taking anybody" I said shrugging and turning my laptop on again

Louis gasped dramatically

"Albus Severus Potter not taking anybody to the ball, how outrageous!"

I laughed at his statement

He then proceeded to turn off the light leaving the laptop and the windows the only source of light there is in the room

"Goodnight Al"

"Good night Lu"

I was still up thinking of what to reply to 'her'

but i just noticed i've been looking at the screen for 2hours and a half

* * *

FR: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

TO: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday 8:58pm

Subject: urgh.R._urgh_

Sorry about the late reply Louis, my best mate just interrupted me while typing, though if

it helps making you feel better i'm 17 and about the House thing, I was just asking where

It is to test you, the bloody auto correct changed my sentence.

* * *

And when I though she wouldn't reply she did well after another hour of reviewing in Arithmacy

* * *

FR: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 10:59 pm

TO: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Subject: College, frustrations and what not

And this time I was the one who thought you wouldn't reply

Oh well if it enlightens you i'm 16 going to 17 in 3 days, don't worry about the autocorrect thing I'm also assuming that you're graduating or if i'm wrong i'm going to ask you anyway, you know about college stuff since i'm also graduating hmm it's a bit of a weird question to ask to strangers but I was wondering what are your plans after graduating? Our graduation's in two weeks and I still can't decide on which college to go

* * *

FR: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Sent: Sunday, 11:01 pm

TO: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Subject: Re:College, frustration and what , frustration and what not

Looks like were more a like than I thought, I honestly got no idea where to go after graduating and our grad is next week, I was thinking of animating, painting, interior design, Architecture or a software developer of some sort I was also thinking of becoming an Auror like my dad (And if you're wondering what an auror is, it's some sort of police in our place)

P.S I'm designing my own room and I don't know which color would do best, green, maroon or light grey?

Oh and Happy Advance Birthday!

* * *

FR: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 11:03 pm

TO: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Subject: Re:College, frustrations and what not

Okay is this a coincidence or something cause Im also planning for fine arts, directing, writing or Interior design

Are you stalking me cause I honestly think you with your choices are...I don't know weird

but if you really wanted something arts related i'd go with this school in Italy, I forgot the name but I think I can send you the link for an application

P.S. I think I like green, It's the same as my highlights :)

Thanks I guess!

* * *

FR: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Sent: Sunday, 11: 06 pm

TO: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Subject: Re:College, frustration and what

Well i'd really appreciate that, thanks

and this is pure coincidence I wouldn't stalk anybody and I still don't know your name

P.S. I think i'd like green too! I'll keep that in mind , maybe i'll even send you the picture of my design, I'm guessing you have brown hair? And hmm grey eyes?

* * *

FR: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 11:07 pm

TO: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Subject: Introduction? Nahh!

I think I like being uhm the mystery girl at the other line but neverless you can call me by my initial! I'll call you A you can call me C even though that's my second name and my first name would be A but oh well nobody gives a shit

P.S. Hahaha your wrong on both account, My hair's blonde and my eyes are ice blue, I'm guessing black hair, green eyes?

* * *

FR: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Sent:Sunday, 11:09 pm

TO: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Subject: Re:Introduction? Nahh!

Well then C, It's nice meeting you

Have you ever tried drinking butterbeer? (If not, which is most likely, maybe i'll let you have some, who knows maybe some of your friends already let you try it)

P.S. How on Merlin did you bloody know that! Now i'm beginning to think you're the one stalking me.

* * *

FR: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 11:11 pm

TO: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Subject: Good night for now

I don't drink alcohol and i've never heard of that one but my mum's going to kill if I don't sleep any time soon, have you noticed it's already past 11?

Well Good night A!

P.S. Oh really? That was just a lucky guess, please I would never stalk you!

And what's up with Merlin? Isn't he that magic dude from that TV show with that cute little Mordred dude with him.

* * *

FR: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Sent: Sunday, 11:12 pm

TO: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Subject: Re:Good night for now

And I'm not worth stalking? Now i'm deeply hurt

and yeah Merlin's that dude from that show, me and my friend just use his name as some kind of inside joke, sorry i'm just use to that anyway butterbeer ain't alcoholic

* * *

FR: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Sent: Sunday, 11:13 pm

TO: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Subject: Sleep already!

Sod off A! I'm going to sleep and if this answers your question mister, then your not worth stalking, now go to sleep!

* * *

FR: ''ASP394 '' ASP394

Sent: Sunday, 11:14 pm

TO: ''c_danaurie '' c_danaurie

Subject: Re:Sleep Already!

Good night C!

* * *

To Reader,

So this is JUST an intro ok and I hope there isn't anything wrong with it but if you think so please tell me the flaws and i'll try to work it out, for Rose's look I was thinking she would look like Viria's way of drawing her with a boy cut hair and please do continue reading this cause YEAH!

Urgh. i can't show email ads here so just pretend it's an email ad ok hahahaha i suck

Idek-Chi


End file.
